A Fearful Marriage
by selenehekate
Summary: Severus and Hermione are about to get married. But is that what they really want? Oneshot.


_A Fearful Marriage_

Terror flowed through her. She wasn't ready, not for this. She was much too young, much too inexperienced to be doing this, to be _getting married_. What made her think this was a good idea? Why was she willing to lock herself down and be held prisoner in a marriage - doomed to stay with only one man for the rest of her life?

And why, in the name of Merlin, was this man none other than Severus Snape?

He was a snarky bastard. Vindictive. Manipulative. Sarcastic. He always had a quip prepared in answer to the stories and ideas of everyone. He never took the emotions of others into account; he never cared if he hurt someone's feelings. He was a horribly cruel human being, and he'd surely be an even worse husband.

So how could she go through with it? How could she marry him?

Hermione bit her lip as she turned once more, smoothing her hands down her white, two tiered dress. She was honestly having trouble remembering what it was that she loved about him. He had, after all, been undeniably cruel to her when she was a child. Why should he be any better now that she was older?

Maybe she should talk to him. Maybe she shouldn't go through with it.

* * *

Severus was disgusted with himself. He was a cradle robber, hell, even a pedophile. After having dated the young woman for a mere eight months, here he was, ready to tie himself to her forever. He couldn't be more revolted with himself if he'd murdered every half-blood in Britain.

He was stealing the last few moments of her precious youth from her. The Second Wizarding War had already taken most of her innocence and happiness away; who was he to steal the rest? He was dooming her to a life of bitterness and a miserable companion. He was throwing a life of loneliness at her feet, for surely she would outlive him by many years. He shouldn't be doing this; not to her. Not to someone who deserved so much better. Hermione needed a man who was as kind and loving as she was, not a broken war veteran with a quick temper.

He needed to stop this. He needed to save her.

* * *

"Severus, I-"

"Look, Hermione-"

They both stopped, their eyes guiding over the forms of each other: Severus, looking dapper and slick in the black muggle tuxedo Hermione had requested he wear. Hermione, more beautiful than ever in the long white dress her mother had handed down to her. Both looked scared, both looked nervous, but both also looked at each other with love.

"I don't want to hurt you," Severus murmured, his gaze dropping down to look at her feet.

"I know," she said softly.

"You deserve better."

"The fact that you believe that," Hermione said with a small smile, "tells me you're good for me. That you care about me and my well-being."

"I never claimed otherwise."

"I'm scared, Severus."

"I know. As am I," he said, taking a step towards her. "But... I just want you to be happy. To do whatever makes you happy."

"Then will you do something for me?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Anything."

"Let's leave. Now. Together. We can go to France, or Italy, or whatever. Just the two of us. We can walk around and be together, and maybe - if the inspiration strikes us - maybe we can get married. When we're both ready."

He raised an eyebrow as she stepped closer to him. "But what about all of your - our - guests?"

She shrugged, wrapping her arms around his waist. "To be perfectly honest, I care more about the health of our relationship than I do about my friends' feelings. If you and I need a little more time to get ready for this wedding... then we should take that time. We shouldn't rush anything."

"Even at the expense of what many would consider a dream wedding?"

"You... you and us - our relationship and happiness... it's all I'll ever need." She smiled, though, rising up on her toes so that her lips were right below his. "Our mutual happiness is much more important to me than any ridiculous wedding, Severus. Surely you should know that by now."

In answer, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

Just a cute little idea I had for my favorite OTP. This was written, in part, for the OTP Boot Camp with the prompt "fear". I hope you've enjoyed it!


End file.
